


The Gift of the Desert

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Olivier loves both of her men, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Prompt: "I'm Pregnant" and Olivier/Miles/ScarOlivier is staying with her lovers in Ishval on a well-deserved vacation. While there, she tells them some important news.





	The Gift of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



The sun set on the Ishvallan desert. Olivier was relaxing on the couch, enjoying her well-earned time off. The man-once-called-Scar and her beloved Miles were busy taking care of the Ishvallan restoration. She wished they were home to spend time with her, though she knew their work was incredibly important. Still… There was important news that she needed to share with the two of them.

She was still contemplating everything when she heard the door open. She pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to protect it, even though she knew it was only her two loves. The Ishvallan fashions were quite comfortable. The flowing skirts were a blessing in the desert heat.

“Olivier?”

“In here, Basir,” she replied. They both walked in, Miles shedding his goggles as he entered. He immediately walked to her, sitting next to her and embracing her, pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

“We’re home, my love,” he said softly. “How was your day?”

“I was bored out of my mind. It’s lonely without you two here. I wish I could come with you.”

“You know why that’s a bad idea…”

“Which is why I respect your decisions and stay in the house all day. Thought really… I want to help. I would… I, too, wish to make amends for the role my people played in the genocide of your people and the destruction of your homeland.”

Miles smiled. “Just being here is enough, Olivier.” He held her tightly, running his calloused hands through her long hair. “You can join us, you know,” Miles called to the other man, still lurking in the doorway.

Olivier smiled as she felt the couch dip next to her, another strong pair of arms encircling her. He was silent most of the time, rarely speaking unless spoken to first. But they understood him without that.

“It’s nice to have you back too, Fadi,” she murmured quietly. She felt the smile on his lips as he pressed them to her neck.

“Good to be home,” he replied, his voice rough and gravelly.

Olivier nodded, content to spend a few more moments embraced in their arms. They separated after a long while, and Olivier met their eyes, Amestrian blue and Ishvallan red.

“There’s something important I need to tell you,” she said. “Both of you.”

“Liv?” Miles asked, blinking in confusion.

“I need you both to understand that… Whatever we decide, we can do. But…” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she said softly.

She heard the gasps of surprise, felt Fadi tense behind her, saw the worry in Basir’s eyes.

“What do you want to do?” Miles asked after a tense moment.

“I… I don’t know yet. I want to… Be rational about it.”

“It’s a baby,” Fadi growled. “It’s hardly something to be rational about.”

Olivier chuckled. “We can talk about it after dinner. I want to hear about your days too, you know.”

“But, Liv--”

“No buts. Dinner, Miles. That’s an  _ order _ ,” she teased, giving him another gentle kiss. “You go cook. I’ll stay here.”

He sighed, his eyes softening. “Of course, my love,” he replied softly, stroking her face before standing and going to cook their evening meal. Olivier relaxed back into Fadi’s arms.

“Are you angry at me?” Her voice was soft, small, not that of the imposing General.

“No.”

“Then why are you so tense?”

“A child… You’re… You’re hardly young, Olivier. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I may not be in prime condition for bearing a child, but I  _ am  _ an Armstrong. It’s something I can handle. I promise.” She moved his hands to her belly. “Besides, I have two strong men to look after me, and take care of me.”

He chuckled, the deep vibrations moving through her body. “I suppose that is true.”

“So don’t worry about me. We can discuss it later. But I figured you should both know before… Before it became too obvious.”

He nodded, and pulled her closer. Olivier smiled softly. It would be a challenge, but things would work out. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Miles' name "Basir" is from Pigeonfluff's fic "Family of the Heart" and means Wisdom and Scar's name "Fadi" come from the Arabic word for Savior.


End file.
